Tarot
by XRPxGoddessX
Summary: Jack and Tia Dalma have a puzzling history. Have you ever wondered how Jack got his compass. This takes a look back to the beginning when she was first made mortal.


insert disclaimer here I don't own POTC, but this story is mine... yep that's it mmhm

* * *

Chapter 1

Everything has been a bit odd lately. I really can't put my finger on it, so to speak. I've been just sitting here waiting. It's a rather dull existence; just waiting around until people need you for something. That's all I am is a tool anymore. I might as well have no soul at all. No one here to talk to me, no one here to satisfy my senses. Ana stops by sometimes and we speak on many things. It seems she's found herself a man. I'm happy for her. She deserves the world and more. _A simple sparrow wouldn't do her much justice. I keep telling myself that he'll come back and want to stay this time. The wind always blows him back to me somehow, but just as soon as the candle is lit, the wind rips behind it and pinches out the flame. It's torture knowing the only man in the world who you care for is in danger. I see him sometimes; fighting, or talking, or just being. It's the most hard when I see him with others, and there have been many others. But I see it as a blessing. For I know no matter how long I wait for him, he'll always return, and when he does, he won't want to kiss me or love me as he once pretended to. All he'll want is my sight. I have seen in the distance, two old drunken wretches, sitting on some wooden boarded porch on an island. In their youth, they were free-hearted and wise, but now they cling to each other for the love they had no sense to show when their bodies were made for such actions. I've seen in the future, a learned old woman, and by the side the man she loved. Not because she was the easiest, or because she was the fairest, but because destiny finally caught up with them, and they will eventually find each other in this hell of a world._

Tia leaned back against her chair, looking down through the mess of dreaded bangs covering her face. She had tried to tame her long black hair, attempting to keep it all back in a tight silky bun, but now she could see it would all eventually look like her bangs, choppy, dry, and thick. She sighed lightly. This was no way for her to look. She'd look a right mess in a year. She might as well let herself go. Seventeen years had gone into her life and what one earth had it gotten her. Nothing at all. There was not one man on this rock that looked on her like her was fair. No one took advantage of her sight. It was as if she'd only had this talent to amuse herself. But there was one who did. He made her feel all this things. Of course, he was a pirate. Or at least he said he was. All she saw was a stubborn and bull-headed stow away on his father's ship, but he was handsome-faced, and had a sort of charm about him. No wonder he made her so silly in the head.

There was a knock at the door. She looked up slowly, biting her lip as the stranger pushed open the door. She smiled softly, seeing his face. He was tall and smug, but for the most part, he was all she remembered. He stepped slowly into the shack and closed the door. In no way would he look like this ever again. Now where his hair was straight and chopped roughly in a sailors attempt to look fine, he would eventually have a tattered mess of dreds and braids that matched Tia's, his face would be scarred and cut, but still sea weathered and tan. His clothes would become would intricate, his bandana would be adorned with more trinkets and beads. Everything would be so different, but he would still remain her Jack.

"Tia," he whispered lightly, moving over to her like an excited child. He was around her age she was sure, but exactly what age she wasn't. He had to be at least twenty. He looked down over her face and smiled lightly, leaning over and kissing her forehead just to be sure she was pleased with him. Often times he hadn't shown her any appreciation at all before asking something of her.

"Jack I didn't tink you were comin back for a while, your fadah was settin out fa-" His lips stopped hers as he pressed them together, kissing her deeply, his arms snaking around her wrists and holding her there as if she were his alone. He pulled away slowly, a half-golden smirk left on his lips.

"I had to come back," he mused, letting her go and moving over to the table, running a long, bejeweled finger over the edge of her table, careful not to attract splinters from the old and chipping wood. He motioned her to sit. She knew this was what he wanted. He didn't want her kisses. She sat down and looked over the sea-beaten wood dejectedly. "I want to know about the Black Pearl. I want to know where I can find it and how I can get it," he said pointedly, sitting down in his designated chair, looking over at her as if he were just making polite conversation.

"Da Black Pearl is ever sittin on da bottom a'de ocean, Jack. You can't get it back," she said with her eyes twisted into a puzzled expression as she tried to keep her eyes on his.

"No. I can get it. I need that ship Tia, and you're going to tell me where it is, love. Savvy?" he said softly, leaning in closer to her, using her feelings against her. She nodded and looked down at a box on the table, taking out seven crab claws and pushing everything else aside. It was if he held her reins and if she objected he pulled her head higher. Everything was a game to him. No human emotion was left unwasted and unabused. She looked down over the chart in front of her, dropping the claws in their places and looking over everything with a sigh. She knew the location. A smile came over his face as he looked down over the claws.

Over the time of a few minutes she's told him the location, and numbers and such, but she had done it all only to please him. She knew what the ship meant. She'd never bloody see him again if he was out on the sea.

"I see how I where it is, but it's the matter of getting there that needs to be settled," he reasoned, leaning in over her shoulder as she shuffled a deck of tarot cards to ease her mind, "so I'll be needin your compass love." Tia's eyes shot open, looking up at him.

"No, Jack, I'm not givin you anyting else," she hissed bitterly, as he moved away.

"I'd be willing to pay," he whispered softly, looking to a few coins in his hand. It wasn't even enough to buy a mug of rum, much less a priceless compass.

"I don't want your money," she said sadly, looking down as she spread all the cards over the table face down. She sighed and covered her face, mentally drained by his presence.

"Something besides money?" he asked softly, looking over her shoulder and kneeling down beside her. He looked up at the cards and frowned lightly. She watched his hand move up to the cards, as he grabbed one in his hands and turned it over. "The Fool, that suits me dont it," he said with a small chuckle, looking up at her as her hand moved and picked up her own card. "Let's see what that is," he said lightly, taking hers and looking it over, "Ah. The High Priestess? It truly fits you love. Smart and beautiful." She smiled lightly and watched his hand move to pick up another card, her hand resting on top of his as he touched the one he wanted. She looked down at him and slowly he picked it up. "How telling," he whispered, placing the card in front of the wide-eyed girl. There it sat plain as day, everything she didn't want to tell him. The Lovers. She looked over at him speechless but she could tell he had already thought up what he was going to do. So is that the payment you want? You saucy little minx? he asked with a clever grin, turning her chair so she would face him.

"I don want notin you wouldnt give to me under odder circumstances," she said softly, looking into his eyes. Oh sod it all, he knew by now exactly what she wanted, he was just to stubborn to let her get around it so easily.

"Well Im willin, and its not like its all that bad. Im willin to give you a shot girly," he mused, leaning in and kissing her again, his warmth spreading over her like a hot flame.

Oh no.. what's gonna happen.. stay turned for the ending loves! sowwy!


End file.
